


when im missin’ you (the world starts fallin’ apart)

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Language, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Musician Ian Gallagher, Photographer Mickey Milkovich, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: musician ian and photographer mickey





	when im missin’ you (the world starts fallin’ apart)

**Author's Note:**

> AU of course. Thank you for the love on the last texting fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ian: Missin’ you, Mick

[picture attached] 

Mickey: Come the fuck back then

Ian: 3 1/2 more weeks, then I’m all yours 

Mickey: Always looking sexy as all fuck, huh?

Mickey: Jesus.

Ian: Oh yeah? 

Ian: How many times I gotta tell you just Ian’s fine?

Mickey: Fuckin’ hilarious 

Ian: Long as you think so

Mickey: Sap

Ian: You love me anyways 

Mickey: Debatable

Ian: Ouch 

Mickey: Suck it up, buttercup 

Ian: Aw, is that my new nickname? So sweet

Mickey: You're unbelievable

Ian: How’d the wedding shoot go?

Mickey: Real good.

[pictures attached]

Ian: Shit. These are fuckin’ dope, Mick 

Mickey: No shit they are

Mickey: Come home, I’ll show the rest 

Ian: That the only reason?

Mickey: Fuck off

Ian: Please? 

Mickey: I miss you too. Happy?

Ian: You know I am

Ian: I’ll be home soon. Don’t miss me too much?

Mickey: Fuck you, that’s the last time I ever say it to you

Ian: Yeah fuckin right. More sappier than me, my mush

Mickey: You talk like Yev

Ian: You act like him 

Mickey: Can’t believe I locked your ass down 

Ian: What can I say? Ima goddamn catch

Mickey: Anyway I can throw your ass back in that case?

Ian: Hm.. don’t think so, asshole 

[picture attached]

Mickey: Fuck you, go be pretty lookin’ somewhere else 

Ian: I miss you being all sweet 

Mickey: Suck a dick

Ian: You’re not here though 

Mickey: Could be 

Ian: Yeah? 

Mickey: Maybe 

Ian: Whatcha waitin for then?

Mickey: Pick me up from the airport? 

Ian: Course. Just lemme know when 

Mickey: Now sound good?

Ian: The fuck. Seriously?

Mickey: Just landed

[picture attached]

Mickey: You comin’, Gallagher?

Ian: Fuck. Yeah. I’ll be there. 

Ian: You’re such an asshole. I love you. 

Mickey: I know. Love you. 


End file.
